


A Fool's Crown

by Emily_711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Drabble, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Eret is very Pog, Eret-centric, He/him and they/them pronouns used for Eret, I think?, Light Angst, Spoilers for Novmber 16th stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_711/pseuds/Emily_711
Summary: Eret is no longer king, so this crown ways heavy on his head.-A short 400 drabble I wrote in the middle of class. Enjoy :)
Relationships: None
Kudos: 43





	A Fool's Crown

Eret stood outside (his) the castle’s walls, towering tall above him. His crown lay heavy upon his head, worth nothing any longer. 

His kingship has been revoked. Given to a man who couldn’t even care to show up for the battle. Fury burns in his veins, tears burning behind sunglasses as wrath wraps itself around his head. He worked so hard for everything, only to have it taken away. 

In the last war, he’d betrayed L’manberg (his friends), he had joined Dream’s side in the fight, and had been given authority as king. He’d placed a gold crown on his head and was declared ruler of the SMP, ruler of the lands. Sure, he might not have his friends anymore, and his nightmares were still filled with whispers of ‘traitor’, but he had power and he had wealth. 

He had his mighty castle, his sturdy walls. Eret had everything they could have asked for. 

But then, they’d been forced to make the choice between old friends and his current allies. They had to make the choice between redemption or neutrality.

Their choice, while difficult, was obvious. Eret would not allow himself to make the same mistake as before. He did not regret his choices in the last war, he valued his position greatly, but he would not mess up his friendships this time. Redemption had been their goal this entire time, after all. 

And so, Eret refused to step down as king and to stay neutral in the fight. He refused to give away his crown atop his head and to allow a new person to sit upon his golden throne. And for all of their adamant refusal, their power was still stripped away.

Power had been transferred over to George. Who else, other than Dream’s best friend, would be the one chosen to get power? 

And Eret was powerless to do anything to prevent it. He was a simple citizen now, one who held onto their crown with false hope. The crown still sat upon his head, but it held a different weight now. Still, he refused to remove the golden item from his head. For now, Eret could stare out at the castle he’d built, the walls he made to secure his palace, and watch as everything he’d accomplished fell away into another’s hands. 

Eret was nothing now, a citizen with a fool’s crown placed atop his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote this in the middle of history class because this idea wouldn't leave my head. I'm not too proud of this writing, but I figured I'd post it anyways. <3


End file.
